Something Wicked
by xXbriannaXx
Summary: Elaine Petrov thought moving to back to Beacon Hills was out of convenience, they just happened to own a house there. While making new friends, along with new enemies, truths will be revealed and friendships will be tested. What she thought would be a peaceful return, turns into a heart stopping revelation.
1. Goin' Back To 505

**A/N: **This plot has been in my mind a lot recently. I'm thanking Monkeygonetoheaven because she really helped motivate me and she was just awesome and you should check out her story Welcome Home Nikita Grace and there's a sequel!

**Rating: **T May change later on.

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_own Teen Wolf, all that amazingness goes to Jeff Davis. I do, however, own Elaine and Jason, and whatever else you don't recognize from the show.

Starts before the Pilot of season 1, enjoy your reading! (:

**Chapter 1**

**505 by Arctic Monkeys**

The sound of luggage rolling across wooden floor was prominent in the empty house.

"I'm done. Lets get the hell out of here." a girl around the age of 16 called out. Her long, curly, raven hair that bounced with each step she took followed after her. Her bright grey/blue, with a hint of green, eyes stared straight ahead.

"You know, when I was told we'd be living with each other again I didn't think you'd be so-" a young man with sandy brown hair, and dark blue eyes started before he was interrupted.

"Spoiled? Bitchy? Rebellious?"

"-demanding." He sighed and rolled his dark blue eyes.

"Whatever, hurry up." She stepped over the threshold and into the night with vacant eyes. She didn't even flinch as her bare legs were exposed to the cold breeze of New York City.

He quickly followed after her with hasty steps. After stepping outside he shut the door and followed after her.

* * *

It's been about 3 days now; the drive was long and tedious, and she was getting impatient. They'd only stopped about 4 times the whole trip and she felt dirty and disgusting, what she'd do for a shower.

"Elaine, will you stop fidgeting? It's getting annoying." she huffed in annoyance before digging into her small pockets and taking out her phone and her earphones.

Her black fingernails worked hard at taking out a small piece of lint that found itself into one of her earbuds. Once she got it out she plugged them into her phone and put it into her ears, quickly choosing one of her favorite songs; Psycho Killer by Talking Heads. She let the voice of David Byrne calm her.

She closed her eyes, and hummed along to the beat, her fingers drumming against the arm rest. She felt as someone tapped her shoulder.

A look of annoyance crossed her face as she ripped out her earbuds and looked to the person who dared interrupt her moment of peace.

"What do you want, Jason?" she snapped at him after she paused the song.

"We'll be at the house in about 10 minutes, but I'm starving, so we're going to stop at the burger place here. Okay?" he replied calmly.

"Yeah, whatever." she was starving, but there was no way she'd tell him that.

* * *

They quickly got out of the car when they arrived at a fast food restaurant called Toby's Burgers. After going inside they got in line, they didn't notice that they cut two girls in front of them.

"Hey, we were in line first." a blonde, older woman called out, making them both turn around.

"Uh-Sorry M'am, I didn't see you there." Jason exclaimed politely before stepping back to let them up, dragging Elaine with him.

"Ugh, mom! Seriously? It's not even that serious." they heard the younger girl exclaim quietly. It made Elaine snicker in amusement.

"Sweetheart, you need to learn to stand up to yourself, you're to nice for your own good." her southern accent made her voice sound sweeter as she scolded her daughter.

Elaine stepped forward and tapped the younger girl one the shoulder, obviously startling her. When she turned around Elaine studied her.

The blonde fidgeted under her intense gaze. "Y-yes?"

Elaine observed her behavior, she seemed so sweet and innocent. "Hi, I'm Elaine. We're new here." she pointed to herself and Jason.

Jason noticed and waved with a small grin. "I'm Jason."

"H-hi. I'm Erica, and this is my mom..." she trailed off, looking at her mother. She was studying the pair before her with critical eyes. She looked up when she was mentioned.

"I'm Caroline." She paused before adding, "I'm sorry about that" A sheepish smile crossed her face.

"No, it's fine. Really, I completely understand, I would've done the same exact thing." his face took on a warm expression, making Elaine roll her eyes.

Erica and Caroline were next in line, so they turned back around to give their order.

When they were done, Jason and Elaine went up to the bottle blonde girl to give their orders.

"Hey how may help you?" she looked up from the cashier, her eyes lingered on Jason.

"I'll have a burger, no pickles, with...medium fries. Oh, and a large Coke." he smiled politely.

"And you, sweetheart?" she asked with a small sneer.

Elaine rolled her eyes before giving her the most simple order in the most complicated way.

"I'll have a piece of ground beef meat in the middle of two buns, make sure it's cooked, oh and no lettuce, with tomatoes and pickles. Oh and make sure it has thousand island inside, and mayo. Oh, and some potatoes cut into curly little lines, make sure those are fried and seasoned. And a Sprite." she smiled sweetly at the utterly confused look on her face.

"What?"

"That means a burger with no lettuce and curly fries." From the corner of her eye she noticed Erica and Caroline trying to stifle their giggles.

She looked up at Jason as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Seriously?" he raised his eyebrows in an exasperated manner.

She rolled her eyes before walking towards Erica and her mother. "So, is there anything fun to do around here?"

"Not...really. I mean, there's the mall and there are some other stuff, but I don't know it's kinda boring around here." Erica replied with a shrug.

Elaine grimaced in distaste. "Ohh, well...at lease it's not that far from LA."

"Where'd you live before?" Erica asked, she led them to a booth and sat down.

"Well...it's sort of complicated, but before I came here I was living in New York."

"Oh my god, you lived in New York?" She turned to her mother with excited eyes. "Mom, she lived in New York!"

Caroline smiled sweetly at her daughter before turning to Elaine, "New York? I remember when I went there, it was very...crowded. Too crowded."

"Maybe, but it was never boring." She wore a small smirk as she finished her sentence.

"52!" A voice called out, making Caroline look down at her receipt and get up to get their food.

Elaine looked at Erica before taking out her phone. "Give me your number." She practically demanded.

"Uh-Yeah okay..." She took her phone and typed in her number before texting herself. She smiled widely before getting up, her mother was calling for her. "It was nice to meet you, Elaine."

"Yeah, thanks. You too Goldilocks" Erica grimaced at the nickname, making Elaine's smirk widen.

She walked out of the door with her mom in tow just as Jason came back with their food.

"Looks like someone made a friend." Jason commented as they left the fast food restaurant.

"Yeah, shut up." She got into the truck and sat down with the food on her lap.

Jason rolled his eyes and started the truck.

_Welcome__ to Beacon Hills._

* * *

**A/N:** So? Did you like it? Leave a review telling me what you think ;D Believe it or not, they actually make me really happy. Thank you so much for reading! I would love your thoughts on this (:  
If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. I promise I don't bite :D

xoxo Brii(:


	2. New Neighbors?

**A/N: **Thank you those who followed, and favorited and even reviewed! You're awesome :D  
I heavily suggest you listen to the songs I put out, it's not critical to the chapter but they're awesome songs if you have the same music taste as I do. Anddddd thank you soooo much Monkeygonetoheaven, she's amazing and has really helped me out; you should check out her new fic _**Purple Days**_! Thanks again (:

**Rating: **T, may change later on.

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Wolf, all that amazingness goes to Jeff Davis. I do, however, own Elaine and Jason, and whatever else you don't recognize from the show. Enjoy your reading! (:

**Chapter 2**

**Teenage Icon by The Vaccines**

After they finished eating their food in the truck they finally drove to their new home.

"So this is it. This is the house..." Jason trailed off as he took it all in. It was huge, to him anyway. "Wow" He whispered in awe.

"Calm down, it's not _that _big." She exclaimed before rolling her eyes at his reaction.

"N-Not that big? I've been living in small apartments the past 6 years so...so to me, this is kinda huge." He looked the front of the house. There were other houses surrounding it, some were smaller but none were bigger.

She didn't bother answering his question as she got out of the truck and walked to the front door. She dag in her back pockets for the house keys before taking them out. Pushing the key in, she kicked the door open to reveal a fully furnished house. The smell of cherry's and jasmine assaulted her as she entered the living room.

The walls were an off white, beige color. There were couches that looked comfortable enough to sleep in. They were gray, and the floors were made of wood, along with the cabinets. Above the cabinets was a 52' inch plasma TV and below that was a gaming system. This made them both grin widely. To the side there was a chimney made of stone, there was a painting above it that would have to be replaced.

On each side of the plasma TV there were three shelves that would be occupied soon. A small stand sat in the middle of two white Pomona armchairs. In front of the couches was a table. It was made of glass, dark wood, and metal to keep it together. Beneath that was a brown rug with intricate designs.

Next to all of the furniture were to glass doors that led to the backyard. What really made Elaine happy was the pool she saw. It was huge, in the middle of the backyard and there was even a Jacuzzi. The backyard in itself was huge. With 3 weeks of summer left, Elaine knew it would be put to great use.

She stepped out into the backyard with Jason in tow. The floor was made of stones and rocks, there were rocks around the pool. Around the pool there were some chairs and tables. Behind the house in general, was the forest. It was absolutely beautiful.

"We're gonna have to call the local pool company tomorrow, get the pool and Jacuzzi working." Jason exclaimed in awe.

"I know." Elaine agreed.

"Why did you guys ever leave this place?" Jason asked rhetorically.

"I was like 6 years old, I don't remember anything." She backed away from the pool and turned around to go back inside and look around. Jason, once again, followed after her.

They walked into what looked to be the kitchen. Like the living room, the house was an off white/beige color. The counters were made of light brown marble with different shades of brown. The stove, dishwasher, and the fridge were all silver. There was a booth where one side of the counter ended, it had a circular shape and was made of dark brown marble, the cushions were a brown leather. In the middle of the kitchen was an island with the same theme. 3 windows were set above the sink, the middle being bigger than the other, that gave a beautiful view of the forest.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was a theater in this house by now." Jason said, looking around in awe at the kitchen.

"There probably is." From the corner of her eye she could see Jason's eyes widen in disbelief and excitement. She was just trying to get rid of him, but she honestly didn't know.

"Are you serious?" He looked like a kid on Christmas, and to say it was amusing was an understatement. She easily took the car keys from his hands as his eyes wandered around the big house.

"Go check yourself, I'm gonna go unpack some things." She didn't wait for his reply and headed towards the front door. As she made her way outside she notice there was a house not that far away from theirs. It was relatively smaller, but it was nice. Just like her own, it had enough space, and it was as secluded as their own.

"Huh, don't remember that being there." She said under her breath. They didn't have many neighbors, this was the much less populated part of town. Maybe it was because the forest was literally right behind them, she didn't really know, but she liked it.

Stopping in front of the car she took the keys and opened the trunk. She took out 2 of her duffel bags and 2 luggage's. She put the duffel bag on top of one of the luggage's and the other on the other one, grabbing them both she rolled them across the lawn, she left the trunk open, knowing she'd come back to get some other stuff.

Because it was so hot in Beacon Hills at this time of the year, she chose to wear her short shorts and 'New York Girl' crop top paired with her wide strap Rainbow sandals. Her hair was piled at the top of her head in a messy bun, and bounced slightly with each step she took.

Her sluggish movements were interrupted by a loud shout. She jumped slightly before turning to the direction it came from. It came from that house, the house was far enough so she wouldn't be able to tell if it was from inside or outside.

She ignored it and went back to what she was doing.

* * *

In front of that gray house there were two boys making conversation.

"Alright man! Lets go, we have to practice. We're making first line, remember?"

"Scott, you're my best friend and you're awesome, but please shut up." He sat up and pulled his sunglasses off as he squinted up at his friend. His hazel eyes adjusted to the bright light. "We don't have to practice 24/7 dude, it's the summer! Lets enjoy it." He thanked god he had short hair for the time being, it would've made the heat much worse.

Scott sagged his shoulders in defeat before sitting next to the other guy. "I guess you're right."

"Guess? Dude-" He scoffed as a smug grin crossed his face. "I'm always right."

Scott shoved him off the small steps, and laughed when he hear his friend yelp in surprise.

Stiles was still on the ground when he looked towards the neighboring house. He noticed the SUV parked in the driveway. A figure he couldn't quite make out was taking things out of it.

"When'd you get neighbors?" He stood slowly and looked to Scott with a questioning gaze.

"We don-" He looked up and noticed the same thing.

"Huh. I guess we do."

Without bothering to look more into it they hastily made their way inside Scott's house, you could hear the loud thumps and shouts as they fell into the living room, forgetting all about Scott's new neighbors.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so not much happened in this chapter, BUT I promise next chapter will be waaaaay more interesting. Elaine will be seeing someone that isn't Jason or Erica, and much more. I really hope you liked this chapter.  
I changed the summary, because I knew that the last one wasn't all that interesting. Thanks again! (:

xoxo Brii(:


	3. Doggy Weed

**A/N: **Okaay, thanks everyone who followed and favorite this fic! You're awesome and I love you ;D I haven't really gotten the results I was hoping for, but I still have hope ;D You guys should check out Monkeygonetoheaven's fic **_Purple__ Days_**it's amazing,(: Thank you again for reading (:

**Rating: **T, may change later on.

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_own anything from Teen Wolf, all that goodness goes to Jeff Davis c; I do, however, own Elaine, Jason, and anything else that you don't recognize from the show (:

Enjoy your reading! (:

**Chapter 3**

**Hello, Brooklyn - All Time Low**

After she got done taking unpacking her things she took a nice, long shower and put some fresh clothes on. Her black versace top paired with a red flannel and some black shorts. It was still sort of warm so she hadn't bothered with tights, and settled for some black Converse. Once she got done with getting ready she took Jason's car without permission to explore the small town.

One of her favorite songs started to play on the radio, so she turned it up to its maximum volume. She put the windows down, and reveled in the feeling of the cold wind against her feverish skin. She bobbed her head as she sang the lyrics out loud, her melodious voice carrying through the wind.

_Darlin' you can be so unforgiving,  
You can be so unloving,  
You can be misunderstanding,  
But I don't know-_

She was so caught up in the song she hadn't been aware of her surroundings. There was a small puppy in the middle of the road and her eyes widened in panic once she caught sight of it.

Turning the wheel to the left, she quickly stepped on the breaks, causing the car to swerve violently. Her chest was heaving as took deep breaths, she placed a hand over her racing art in hopes it would calm down.

After sitting there for a few seconds her mind finally caught up with the situation, and she hurried out of the car to check on the poor animal.

Her eyes softened as she caught the state it was in, his fur was a mixture of gray and brown, his eyes were an amber color. His dirty fur looked like it was shaking, that's when she realized how cold he must have been. He was really skinny, and looked tired.

She took a wary step closer to the dog, not wanting to frighten him. She wanted to help him.

She'd always had a soft spot for animals. In her opinion they were much better than people.

The dog was whimpering in pain, and her heart broke a little to think that she'd most likely caused its pain.

"Hey..." She whispered once she was in arm distance. "I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?" She looked over him one more time before squatting so she was closer to him. "I'm so sorry" She whispered before reaching out towards him, she was surprised when he didn't pull back. Deciding to take a chance she pet his fur gently, and smiled widely when he nuzzled into the palm of her hand.

"There you go, boy." She cooed gently before holding her other arm out, ready to take him with her. "Upsy daisy." She carried him to the car, she was, yet again, surprised at how easily he trusted her. Opening the passenger seat door, she gently put him down on the seat before putting a small blanket she found on the floor. She heard a small whimper come from him and hastily made her way to driver's side.

A shrill ring came from one of the cup holders, she reached in and took her phone as she started the car. She pushed the 'talk' button, "Hello?"

"Did you seriously take my _freaking car?!"_ Jason's booming voice came through the speakers, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes" she replied simply as she made her way to the burger place. She really needed some directions to the vet, and the burger place was the only place she really remembered.

"You could have just asked!"

"Well, I didn't. Gotta go, bye." She hung up the phone and put it back in the cup holder before looking down at the dog, she caught his accusing stare. "What?"

* * *

Upon arriving at the burger place, she heard what could only be described as a small cry of pain. She turned to the dog and noticed the look of pain that crossed his face, her eyes softened dramatically before she reached out to pet him.

A small pout formed on her face as she took in his small injuries. "Stay here" he looked at her with what could only be described as a sarcastic look. "Right.." she whispered quietly.

She hastily made her way out of the car and into the fast food restaurant. She tapped the nearest person'd shoulder, a girl. She was at about Elaine's height, with green eyes and dark brown hair. She was very pretty, that much she could admit.

"Hey, I'm Elaine...mind helping me out?" her voice was slightly breathless because of her rush.

"Uh, I'm Laura..." She trailed off.

"Listen, I really need to know where the nearest vet is-"

"It's fine-" she cut her off with a small smile before reaching into her bag and taking out a small card. "-this is Dr. Deaton's office, it's only like 5 minutes away. Just keep going straight and make a left on Maple street. You'll see it right away. It's the smallest building in that block...Are you new here?"

"Sort of. I've lived here before." she replied vaguely, forcing a small smile on her face.

"Oh, okay. Well here's my number, okay? You can call if you need anything." she wrote her number down on the back of the card and handed it to her. "Goodbye, Elaine." Giving her one last smile she walked away.

Elaine walked back to her car with furrowed brows. She looked down at the small card again once she reached her car.

Opening the door she put it on the dashboard ad started her car. As she drove off she didn't notice the red eyes following after her.

* * *

Elaine had just pulled up at the vets office, it was small, but she could tell it was the office. Not only was there a big ass sign there, but it fit the description perfectly.

She looked at the small dog with a small smile, "We're here."

Unbuckling her seatbelt, she quickly made her way out and went to the passengers side. She opened the door and quickly, but very gently took the dog with her. Closing, and locking, the door, she made her way into the empty office.

"Hello?" she called out.

An man came out of, what she presumed to be, his office. He wore a white labcoat over a navy button up and some khaki slacks, his dark skin contrasted greatly against the white fabric.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" he asked patiently.

"I need you to check on him, I think he's hurt." she replied.

He held his arm out to the dog and pulled it back when he snarled viciously.

Elaine's brows furrowed in confusion, he seemed fine when she grabbed him, why was he being this way now?

"It seems he doesn't want to leave your side." he had a small smile on his face as he looked at the small dog.

"Uhh, well he isn't mine. He just sort of...popped out of nowhere."

He looked up at her and smiled, it was a warm and reassuring smile.

"Come this way, I'll just give him a brief check up"

He lead them to the back of the office, there was a long medal table and the counters were filled with different types of vet stuff.

"Just put him on the table and I'll see what I can do." he grabbed some gloves from one of the drawers and went ahead to get some other necessities.

She gently placed him on the table, keeping a hand on him just in case he fell over or something. She didn't know where he was hurt, and she didn't want him falling over.

He came back to her and she gave a tight lipped smile.

He looked at the dog intensely and she had to bite back a sarcastic comment.

"This dog is a very rare breed." he exclaimed with what sounded like intrigue coloring his tone.

"What kind of dog is he?" she asked.

"A wolf-dog hybrid, very rare in California. If he doesn't have an owner you should keep him" he looked back up at her with another one of those smiles.

"I was planning on it." she exclaimed, crossing her arms as she got close enough to see what he was doing. "So...do I need to buy some doggy weed or something?"

Her sarcastic tone didn't go unnoticed, and an amused grin tugged at Deaton's lips.

"Well, whatever happened to him wasn't recent. The tendons of his fore paws are partly torn, and is what most likely has him in pain. It's already swollen, so it wasn't from today at all. I'll give you some Analgesics, make sure to be with him as much as possible. Once he takes the medicine he will probably want to walk around and it will just make the healing process slower. Other than that all he needs is to be cleaned and taken care of. Any questions?"

"How much?" she asked, her head was tilted to the side as she stored everything he said into her brain.

"Just 15 dollars, seeing as your new."

Her intense blue/gray eyes snapped to meet his own dark ones in suspicion.

"How do you know I'm new?"

"It is a relatively small town, word travels fast." his reply was enough for her.

"Uh-huh...okay, well here you go." She handed him a 20 dollar bill, "Keep the change."

She didn't wait for his reply as she gently took the dog and the pain killers, and quickly walked out of the door.

* * *

Scott really needed to stop forgetting his stuff at work.

He and Stiles were having fun, playing video games, eating burgers, everything was perfectly fine. Until his mom remin_ded him to call her before he went to sleep._

_That's the moment he realized he'd forgotten his phone at Dr. Deaton's office._

_When he'd finally convinced Stiles to take him to get it, which wasn't easy, he'd left in a hurry to get his phone._

_And no_w here he was, walking up to his job, hoping his phone really _was _there and he hadn't dropped it somewhere. They couldn't afford to replace another phone.

Sure, his mother was an RN, and she made good money, but with his father leaving...it didn't help matters. She had to pay _everything _now. It was somewhat of a struggle, but they managed. It was part of why he got the job, he also happened to love animals.

Walking towards the open door with his head down and his hands in his pockets, he didn't notice the raven haired girl hastily making her way towards her car, which happened to be behind him.

He heard a pair of footsteps coming his way and snapped his head up, but it was too late. They'd already collided, the small dog in her arms let out a pitiful whimper that broke his heart a little.

He was a little to busy apologizing to notice the glare on her face, or noticing her face at all.

"God-I-I'm _soooooo _sorry, is he okay? I'm sorry...I wasn't watching where I was going-"

"Clearly." her slightly breathless voice made his head snap up and his eyes bulged out of his sockets at the sight of her.

_Holy shit, _was the only thought that ran through his mind.

She was pretty-no-beautiful. Her pale skin and raven hair contrasted greatly and made he gray/blue eyes, with even some green in there, pop out. Her heart shaped face was set in a hard glare, and honestly, it made her even hotter.

Suddenly, the dog let out a small bark, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Next time you decide to take a midnight stroll, you should probably watch where you're going. Wouldn't want anyone getting hurt now, would we?" he was taken aback at the sudden retort.

With one last glare she turned and walked towards the black SUV.

_What the hell just happened? _

* * *

Stiles was bored.

He and Scott had been having fun, playing video games, eating the food Mama McCall got them, everything was perfectly fine.

Until Scott realized he left his phone at work. And that's how he found himself outside the small veterinarian's office in his blue CJ5.

It had been passed down to him, not that he minded. It used to be his mothers, and he was more than happy to use it as his own.

His mother loved older cars, she didn't care for the new modern cars and neither did he, he loved his jeep and he'd never get rid of it. He'd gone as far as naming it Rasco. Scott said it was unhealthy how much he loved his jeep, but he just flipped him the bird and, very nicely, told him to shove it.

Scott had just got out of the car and Stiles was waiting for him impatiently, his long fingers were tapping against the steering wheel ruthlessly and his hazel brown eyes were darting around, taking every little detail in, a clear sign that he was irritated.

He was looking through the windshield and realized that if the black SUV in front of his car didn't leave soon, he'd be stuck. There was a silver Audi R4 behind him, and how even got in between the two cars was beyond him.

A muffled bark snapped him out of his inner ramblings. He turned to the source of the noise only to find one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever laid eyes on heading towards the black SUV, briefly catching sight of Scott about 20 feet away with wide eyes.

Her raven hair was long, curly, and it even looked soft as a feather. Her eyes stood out, even from where he was sitting, against her dark hair and pale skin, in the distance they looked grey. The red flannel she was wearing was open, letting the shirt she wore to reveal itself, he could only make out the words 'rock' paired with black shorts, and some black high tops.

From what he could see she was holding an undeniably adorable puppy in her hands as she dug into her back pockets to look for, what he presumed, her keys.

He could think of a few words to describe her; exotic being one of them.

_She must be new, _he thought. _  
_

Suddenly the black SUV in front of him roared to life. After a few seconds it took off.

That's when he noticed the girl was no where to be found.

* * *

She'd only just got home after being gone for about 2 hours. She took her time getting to her new house, she really didn't feel like getting scolded for something as minor as this. Jason could be a little melodramatic sometimes.

She stopped in front of the large house and carefully parked the large truck. She wasn't used to riving a car that big, it was heavier and it annoyed her. She'd never really like big cars to be perfectly honest.

Once she was done, she turned the keys and took them out. Quickly she got out ad went to the other side to take the small dog in her hands. She knew he would grow to be big, really big, but she'd already grown attached to the dog in the small amount of time she's had him. There was no way she'd give him up.

Pushing the button that automatically locked the SUV, she walked up to the towering house. Now that she thought about it, it was kinda big, and only 2 people were living there...but it was a beautiful house and that was all she needed.

Once she was in front of the door she maneuvered her arms so that she'd be able to carry the dog and unlock the house without hurting him.

Opening the door, she quickly closed it. She heard Jason's footsteps coming down the stairs and figured she was about to be solded.

"What the hell E-" she turned around and he caught sight of the animal in her arms, his eyes widened in surprise and he pointed an accusing finger. "What the hell is that?"

"Why this is a dog Jason, are you familiar with the species?" her patronizing tone didn't go unnoticed and his eyes narrowed in irritation.

"I know what it is, why is it _here_?"

"Maybe because I brought it in..." she trailed off, raising her eyebrows and looking up at him as if he was stupid.

He rolled his eyes at her and got closer, provoking a small snarl from the dog in question.

"Guess he doesn't like you." a large, smug grin flew across her face and she laughed at the offended look on Jason's face.

"Everyone likes me..." he whispered, almost to himself.

"I guess he didn't get the memo. So...I'm gonna go clean him up and you know, just take care of my new dog."

She disappeared up the stairs and was gone once he realized what she'd just said.

"Wha-What do you mean new dog?!" he didn't receive a response. "ELAINE!" _  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? I hope so ;D I liked this chapter, because it introduced my favorite character...Stilesss! c; Anyways, please revieewww, it actually gives me a lot of motivation and it's just so amazing to see what you guys think of my story. Criticism is also welcome, I wanna know what I have to improve and all that jazz. Thanks again for taking time out of your day and reading.

Feel free to ask any questions by PMing or reviewing, promise I don't bite., much.

xoxo Brii (:


End file.
